(OLD) Royal Woods Jukebox (Radio Station)
'''Royal Woods Jukebox '''is a radio station in Royal Woods, Michigan that is known for playing a wide selection of both singles and non-singles/b-sides from any genre (however they lean heavily towards rock as that tends to be the taste of the employees) and any decade of music composed by the employees instead of having a formatted system like many stations. They are also known for generally being one of the few modern radio station to not censor or edit any of their songs. It also is one of the most popular radio stations in the United States of America, and they are currently trying to become international. They originated when the original Royal Woods Radio went bankrupt and the place needed a new radio station. They won their audition in the new radio station contest and became an official station. After 11 months of success in Royal Woods, they quickly expanded to the entirety of Michigan. Official Website Description For those tired of the same fifty songs being constantly played over and over on every bland radio station in the world, why not try something a bit more versatile? With a playlist featuring hundreds of thousands of different songs hand picked by our employees, Royal Woods Jukebox has something for everyone! Why not enjoy the fun with us? Employees * Amy Blutoon * Antonio Rogerson * Jason Dagotto * Luna Loud * Mazzy Lowben * Millie Dagotto * Rikki Rogerson * Sam Sharp * Toby Ackles * Zachary Morphopin Audition Songs Line-Up * "A Boy Named Sue" by Johnny Cash * "Back in Black" by AC/DC * "Can't Stop" by Red Hot Chili Peppers * "Dance, Dance, Dance" by The Steve Miller Band * "Everybody Wants Some!!" by Van Halen * "Fire Engine" by The 13th Floor Elevators * "Got to Get You Into My Life" by The Beatles * "Heat of the Moment" by Asia * "It's a Hard Life" by Queen * "Jerry Was a Racecar Driver" by Primus * "Kid Charlemagne" by Steely Dan * "Let it Be" by The Beatles * "Mack the Knife" by Bobby Darin * "(Nothing But) Flowers" by Talking Heads * "Over the Hills and Far Away" by Led Zeppelin * "Piece of My Heart" by Janis Joplin & Big Brother and the Holding Company * "Queen of My Nights" by Blues Magoos * "Ready Steady Go" by Generation X * "Sultans of Swing" by Dire Straits * "Time After Time" by Cyndi Lauper * "Under the Bridge" by Red Hot Chili Peppers * "Valerie" by Steve Windwood * "Where Is My Mind?" by Pixies * "X Offender" by Blondie * "Yankee Bayonet" by The Decemberists * "Zero" by The Smashing Pumpkins Songs That Can Possibly Be Played * "2112" by Rush * "A Boy Named Sue" by Johnny Cash * "Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Love" by Van Halen * "Ain't Too Proud to Beg" by The Temptations * "All Right Now" by Free * "All the Young Dudes" by Mott the Hoople * "All You Need is Love" by The Beatles * "American Girl" by Tom Petty & the Heartbreakers * "American Woman" by The Guess Who * "Anarchy in the UK" by The Sex Pistols * "Animal" by Def Leppard * "Another Brick in the Wall, Pt. 2" by Pink Floyd * "Another One Bites the Dust" by Queen * "Aqualung" by Jethro Tull * "A Whole Lot of Shakin' Going On" by Jerry Lee Lewis * "Baba O'Riley" by The Who * "Back in Black" by AC/DC * "Bad to the Bone" by George Thorogood & the Destroyers * "Big Yellow Taxi" by Joni Mitchell * "Black Magic Woman" by Santana * "Blue Suede Shoes" by Carl Perkins * "Blue Suede Shoes" by Elvis Presley * "Breaking the Law" by Judas Priest * "Buddy Holly" by Weezer * "Can't Get it Out of My Head" by Electric Light Orchestra * "Can't Stop" by Red Hot Chili Peppers * "Carry On Wayward Son" by Kansas * "Cold as Ice" by Foreigner * "Dance, Dance, Dance" by The Steve Miller Band * "Do Ya" by Electric Light Orchestra * "Don't Bring Me Down" by Electric Light Orchestra * "Dream On" by Aerosmith * "Drown" by The Smashing Pumpkins * "Everybody Wants Some!!" by Van Halen * "Everything About You" by Ugly Kid Joe * "Evil Woman" by Electric Light Orchestra * "Feelin' Alright" by Joe Cocker * "Fire Engine" by The 13th Floor Elevators * "Fire on High" by Electric Light Orchestra * "Fire on the Mountain" by The Grateful Dead * "For Those About to Rock (We Salute You)" by AC/DC * "Fortunate Son" by Creedence Clearwater Revival * "Get Back" by The Beatles * "Gimme Shelter" by The Rolling Stones * "Got to Get You Into My Life" by The Beatles * "Great King Rat" by Queen * "Heat of the Moment" by Asia * "Hello Goodbye" by The Beatles * "Help!" by The Beatles * "Highway to Hell" by AC/DC * "Hit the Road, Jack" by Ray Charles * "Hot Rockin'" by Judas Priest * "Hungry Like the Wolf" by Duran Duran * "I Fought the Law" by Green Day * "I Fought the Law" by The Bobby Fuller Four * "I Fought the Law" by The Clash * "In the City" by The Jam * "It's a Hard Life" by Queen * "It's Me" by Alice Cooper * "It's Only Rock and Roll (But I Like It)" by The Rolling Stones * "Jerry Was a Racecar Driver" by Primus * "Kid Charlemagne" by Steely Dan * "Last Train to London" by Electric Light Orchestra * "Let it Be" by The Beatles * "Let There Be Rock" by AC/DC * "Living After Midnight" * "Ma-Ma-Ma Belle" by Electric Light Orchestra * "Mack the Knife" by Bobby Darin * "Miss You" by The Rolling Stones * "Mr. Blue Sky" by Electric Light Orchestra * "Mustang Sally" by Wilson Pickett * "My Ding-a-Ling" by Chuck Berry * "Need You Tonight" by INXS * "(Nothing But) Flowers" by Talking Heads * "Operator (That's Not the Way It Feels)" by Jim Croce * "Over the Hills and Far Away" by Led Zeppelin * "Owner of a Lonely Heart" by Yes * "Peace Frog" by The Doors * "Piece of My Heart" by Janis Joplin & Big Brother and the Holding Company * "Play With Fire" by The Rolling Stones * "Queen of My Nights" by Blues Magoos * "Ready Steady Go" by Generation X * "Respect" by Aretha Ranklin * "Respect" by Otis Redding * "Rockaria!" by Electric Light Orchestra * "School's Out" by Alice Cooper * "Season of the Witch" by Donovan * "Shattered" by The Rolling Stones * "Shop Around" by Smokey Robinson & the Miracles * "Spooky" by Atlanta Rhythm Section * "Spooky" by Classics IV * "Spooky" by Dusty Springfield * "Sultans of Swing" by Dire Straits * "Summer of 69" by Bryan Adams * "Sunshine Superman" by Donovan * "That's Entertainment" by The Jam * "Ticket to Ride" by The Beatles * "Time After Time" by Cyndi Lauper * "Time For Me to Fly" by REO Speedwagon * "The Best Things in Life Are Free" by Ray Henderson * "The Book I Read" by Talking Heads * "This is the Life" by Amy Macdonald * "This is the Life" by "Weird Al" Yankovic * "Three Little Birds" by Bob Marley & the Wailers * "Ticket to the Moon" by Electric Light Orchestra * "Too Late to Turn Back Now" by Cornelius Brothers & Sister Rose * "Too Young to Understand" by Eek-A-Mouse * "Touch Me" by The Doors * "TV Party" by Black Flag * "Under the Bridge" by Red Hot Chili Peppers * "Vacation" by The Go-Go's * "Valerie" by Steve Windwood * "Walk This Way" by Aerosmith * "Walk This Way" by Run-DMC ft. Aerosmith * "War" by Edwin Starr * "What's Going On?" by Marvin Gaye * "Where Is My Mind?" by Pixies * "Wild West Hero" by Electric Light Orchestra * "X Offender" by Blondie * "Yankee Bayonet" by The Decemberists * "You Can't Always Get What You Want" by The Rolling Stones * "You Can't Go Back" by Royal Wood * "Zero" by The Smashing Pumpkins * "Zombie" by The Cranberries * "Zoot Suit Riot" by Cherry Poppin' Daddies Related To * Best of Jason Dagotto (Royal Woods Jukebox)